Usuario:RyuuRaZa
center|600px Como '''rechazados', que somos... debemos estar juntos, ¿no?'' ¡Saludos, forastero! Soy RyuuRaZa, mejor conocido en otros sitios como Naaga o AnEdgyHuman. Soy un lector constante de la página y contribuidor ocasional desde enero de 2018. A continuación te hablaré un poco sobre mí, sobre mi persona en este sitio y unos pequeños detalles sobre quién soy en realidad. Espero lo disfrutes, que por algo abriste esta ventana. Para conocer el contenido, clickea los títulos de la misma forma que hiciste arriba. Soy un estudiante regular de secundaria, con desgraciados 14 años de vida. Mis principales hobbys son la escritura, el dibujo, el manga, los videojuegos y muchas cosas más, un tanto irrelevantes. Resido en Argentina, aunque mi forma de expresarme no lo indique, y soy aspirante a filósofo barato. Mi personalidad es un tanto desagradable, pero aquellos que me caen bien se ganarán el mejor trato posible de mi parte. Gozo mucho del humor negro y brutal, además del sarcasmo, por lo que si eres sensible a estos temas no soy el indicado para platicar. Tengo una lista larga de autores y mangas variados, generalmente de géneros realistas, como el suspenso, el terror, o los recuentos de la vida. Mi autor preferido hasta el momento es obviamente Inio Asano, pero leo muchísimo manga y seguramente haya alguno que me haya salteado. Oyasumi Punpun de Asano Inio Tokyo Ghoul:re de Ishida Sui Made in Abyss de Tsukushi Akihito Boku wa Mari no Naka de Oshimi Shuuzou Deadman Wonderland de Kataoka Jinsei Nijigahara Holograph de Asano Inio Inuyashiki de Hiroya Oku Hikari no Machi de Asano Inio Shiki Parasyte: Kiseijuu Sei no Kakuritsu Monogatari Series Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Yosuga no Sora Kuzu no Honkai Principalmente, suelen gustarme los relatos que incluyen metáforas o suelen parecer realistas, a la par que no lo son, al más puro estilo de Robert Chambers. Sin embargo, soy un lector esporádico y suelo interesarme en libros de vez en cuando, pues la longitus y el tema juegan un papel muy importante para mí. La metamorfosis de Franz Kafka El rey de amarillo de Robert Chambers Los perros de Tindalos de Frank Belknap Long La naranja mecánica de Anthony Burgess Las crónicas de Spiderwick de Tony diTerlizzi y Holly Black Incluí en esta lista tanto películas de animación como aquellas que incluyen actores reales, pues si no lo hiciera, la lista sería demasiado larga. Sin embargo, cabe destacar que prefiero las películas de animación enormemente, pues me parecen una mayor fuente de creatividad y expresión. El planeta del tesoro Atlantis: El imperio perdido El cadáver de la novia La naranja mecánica XXY The Human Centipede BoJack Horseman Over the Garden Wall Wakfu Titán SimBiónico Generator Rex Bien, me explayaré lo más posible en esta sección para hablar sobre mis gustos en videojuegos. En principio, me parece que algunas de las mayores obras de arte son creadas por la comunidad, por eso disfruto mucho de los juegos hechos con el engine RPG Maker y todos sus derivados. Recomiendo estrictamente páginas como Indie Horror RPG Games Blogspot, páginas recopiladoras de distintas fuentes y traducciones, así como una gran comunidad. Me parece que en cuestiones de puzzles y juegos de terror, pocos han superado a una empresa clásica como lo es Capcom y sagas increíbles como Clock Tower. Considero que sin sus juegos clásicos de PlayStation 2 como base, no hubieran nacido juegos espectaculares como ObsCure. Las novelas indie y juegos desarrollados con un aire "de anime" para consolas han sido algo a trabajar durante los últimos años, pero sin duda, son trabajos dignos de mención. Entre las más conocidas, y que también poseen mucha calidad, se encuentran Catherine, Alice: Madness Returns y Asura's Wrath, los cuales no incluiré directamente en la lista de favoritos. También he de hacer una mención aparte a una novela visual muy importante y preciada para mí, así como la considero la que tiene mejor calidad en cuestión de terror y potencial de intriga: Saya no Uta, totalmente recomendable para cualquiera que esté leyendo esto, tanto en Android como en computadora. También haré mención a los trabajos de Ray-Kbys, como Teaching Feelings, aunque lo aprecio más por su estilo de arte; y a un fanático de sus trabajos y desarrollador de videojuegos, Leonardo Tsukune Lee, quien hizo el fan-game conocido como Creepy Love. Dejando las menciones honoríficas de lado, pasemos a la lista de mis videojuegos favoritos. No mencionaré sus plataformas ni engines; búsquenlos por ustedes mismos sin juzgarlos antes: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Monsters Darkwatch Rule of Rose Asura's Wrath Saga ObsCure OneShot Daz Late Rayhs Fzst GazAdventures Grupo 935 Skiller Z115 Woshingo Shiro-Chan Atherion Pyrocynical TheRelaxingEnd sleepstr Bien, soy alguien que prefiere pensar en la música como un método de relajación y no como un objeto para ser analizado en gran profundidad o buscar sentimientos en las canciones; sin embargo, reconozco que ciertos patrones musicales, así como ciertas letras, pueden llegar a ser sorpresivamente adecuadas para algunos momentos emocionales. Aun así, creo que lo mejor que puede hacerse con la música es voltear y pensar en ella como un objeto que ayuda a la relajación. Por eso gusto de las canciones hechas con piano y del género vaporwave, así como del ambient music. Entre los artistas destacados en estos géneros, para mí, se encuentran Nohidea, Kanako Oba, Eleven33, Code 64, Brockbeats y Driver. Créanme cuando digo que no me gusta la música con letra, al menos por lo general. Sin embargo, englobándolos a todos bajo la palabra "rock", dado que no conozco ni me interesan sus géneros específicos, he escuchado a algunas bandas como Beartooth, Set it Off, Hidden Citizens y Elena Siegman. También considero las bandas sonoras, tanto de videojuegos, como de películas, como de novelas visuales, piezas musicales que pueden ser admiradas si se hace una buena lista de aquellas que valen la pena. Por eso, destaco los trabajos de Olivier Deriviere, Chikayo Fukuda, Yuka y Kevin Sherwoods. También hago una mención especial a Marilyn Manson por su trabajo en el soundtrack de las películas de Resident Evil. En otras páginas realizo críticas a diversos videojuegos, y ocasionalmente, de anime; este tipo de contenido no será publicado en esta wiki, por lo que sólo se encuentra disponible en mi Tumblr. Tumblr no es un medio de contacto útil al 100% y mucho menos para seguir la actividad diaria de las personas, por lo que si no te sirve para contactar conmigo o se te facilita más, ¡aquí tienes mi Twitter! Asimismo, tengo un servidor de Discord cuya invitación no puedo dejar aquí, pero que puedes solicitar por mi Muro. Respeto su soledad distante, pero él es él y yo soy yo. El que seamos amigos no cambia el hecho de que vamos por caminos separados, dicha por Setsuyuki Mimura en Oyasumi Punpun En algún punto del camino, por error, comencé a desear una vez más, dicha por Kaneki Ken en Tokyo Ghoul:re Sólo unas pocas personas encuentran el camino; algunas no lo reconocen cuando lo encuentran; otros ni siquiera quieren buscarlo, dicha por el Gato de Cheshire en Alice: Madness Returns